It Comes At Night
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Legend speaks of a mysterious "Ghost Dragon"...and legend speaks correctly. When the Incliciar Dragon makes its appearance on Berk, what happens? Requested by Wanli8970, Guest.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Horrah! :) Story requested by the fabulous Wanli8970. This is the FIRST update on this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you guys too. :) Anyways, chapter 1! **

**CHAPTER 1: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? **

Astrid waited outside the Great Hall for Hiccup. Strange. He was never late. She recalled earlier that day, training, working on some new training techniques. While the rest of them headed to the Great Hall, Hiccup went to the forge to work on a new idea he told them he thought up.

That was hours ago.

Astrid watched two Terrible Terrors chase each other in circles, growling and snarling at the other and play wrestling. Or...at least she thought they were play wrestling. She honestly couldn't tell.

She watched as a young girl around her own age walked up to her. Dahlia, a fifteen year old girl, made her way towards Astrid. Her Fireworm dragon, Stardust, hissed at her. Why they recruited Dahlia in the academy, they didn't know. Why they allowed her to have a Fireworm, they didn't know either. Her hair was short, about the same length as Hiccup's, and black. Her eyes were electric green, also like Hiccup's.

"Hey, Dahlia," Astrid said. "How's it going?"

"Fine," said Dahlia. She held her sai at her side, swinging it back and forth in a constant sweeping mannar. "That was a cool lesson today," she breathed. "Hiccup's a great teacher."

"He really is," agreed Astrid. "He knows how to explain things well."

"Well, I'll see you later, Astrid," said Dahlia. Stardust hissed at her as Dahlia entered the Great Hall.

The sun was setting. Astrid was a bit frustrated. Where was Hiccup!? He was supposed to have been there by now!

She breathed out a breath of relief when she heard Toothless roar from above. The Night Fury landed in front of her, and Hiccup dismounted.

Astrid crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily as he approached.

"I'm sorry it took so long," said Hiccup. "But it's finally done!"

"What is?" asked Astrid, forgetting about her anger that was temporarily replaced with curiosity. "What did you make?"

"I'll show you later," said Hiccup. "Right now, I say we head inside and meet up with the other members of the academy."

They left their dragons outside and headed in. Astrid sat down beside Hiccup at one of the tables. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Dahlia sat across from them, and Fishlegs sat on the same bench as they did.

"What took you so long?" Snotlout questioned.

"Got a little caught up in work," said Hiccup. "But I think I finally finished it."

"Finished what?" we all asked in unison.

"This!" said Hiccup. He took out his notebook and flipped to a page around the middle of it. Doodled on the page was what looked like some sort of whistle.

"Great," said Astrid flatly, "but please tell me you didn't spend all that time doodling."

"No," said Hiccup. "These are the blueprints."

"For a whistle?" said Astrid. She shook her head. "Why a whistle?"

"You guys aren't letting me explain!" said Hiccup. "This isn't just _any _whistle. It's a Dragon Whistle."

"A Dragon Whistle?" Dahlia breathed. "That's great, Hiccup! What does it do?"

"Come on outside, and I'll show you," said Hiccup.

They all stood up the instant the words left his mouth. The dragon trainers ran excitedly out of the Great Hall, down the steps that lead up to it, and then stood in a circle, looking at Hiccup expectedly.

Hiccup pulled something out of Toothless' saddlebag and then turned to them. It was a silver bar-like object attached to a necklace chain of the same color and material. It looked like a miniature flute, only with one hole, and the part you blew into it was like a whistle.

"Toothless, go long," said Hiccup. "Come back when you hear the whistle."

Toothless nodded and ran towards Raven Point until he was out of sight.

"Okay, I haven't tested it yet, so I don't know if it'll work or not," said Hiccup. He blew into the whistle...but no sound came out. Strange. They thought it would have at least made a sound. Hiccup stopped blowing and turned around. Another second later, Toothless came running from Raven Point.

"Good job, bud!" said Hiccup. "It works!"

"But I didn't hear anything," Tuffnut complained. "I feel cheated."

"No, it's tuned especially so only a dragon's ears can hear it," said Hiccup.

"That's awesome!" said Dahlia. "Do we all get one of those?"

"As soon as I make more, yes," said Hiccup. "It takes a while, you know. Took me hours to complete this one. They're hard to tune."

"Cool," said Fishlegs with enthusiasm. "Now...it's getting late. What time should we meet for training tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe around eightish," said Hiccup, doing a seesaw motion with one of his hands in a more-or-less type fashion.

"If you guys are even here tomorrow," Snotlout mumbled.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, you mean...IT," said Tuffnut.

"What's IT!?" Astrid shouted.

"You mean you've never heard the story of the Incliciar?" asked Snotlout in astonishment.

"I've heard about it," said Fishlegs, "but it's just a myth."

"WHAT'S just a myth!?" shouted Hiccup. "Someone tell me!"

"No myth, Fishlegs," said Snotlout, shaking his head.

"WOULD SOMEONE please fill me in!?" asked Hiccup.

"I'm with Hiccup on this one," said Dahlia. "Tell us!"

"If you guys don't start filling us in, I'm getting my axe!" Astrid shouted in frustration.

"Fine," said Snotlout. "The Incliciar is a Ghost Dragon."

Hiccup groaned. "You have _got _to be kidding," he muttered. "You aren't _seriously _talking about _that_, are you?"

"Oh, so you've heard the story before?" said Snotlout.

"A while back," said Hiccup. "But it's just a legend. It's never actually happened."

"What did the legend say?" Astrid asked Hiccup, just because she didn't trust what Snotlout said about it.

"Legend states that the Incliciar was killed by a Berkian," said Hiccup. "So every twenty years, the dragon comes back and haunts Berk, etcetera...something like that, anyway." He shook his head. "But it's just some psycho legend!"

"No, it's not," said Snotlout.

"Oh_ for the love of._.." Hiccup groaned, his voice trailing off.

"It comes every twenty years," said Snotlout, "on Halloween. Which is...tomorrow."

"Foolish to believe," Hiccup mumbled. "I'm done. _So_ done. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too," said Astrid. "So long."

"Remember!" shouted Snotlout as Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons. "Ghost Dragon!"

"Yeah, right," said Hiccup. "I'll make a note of that, thank you. Let's go home, Toothless."

The Night Fury grunted in agreement and then took to the sky.

"Incliciar," Hiccup muttered to himself. "Legend or not, it's crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is my SECOND update today on this story. I am beginning to find this piece very very interesting. It has sort of a creepy hint to it, and I like that. Plus it takes place around Halloween, and Halloween is literally just around the corner, so...yep. Shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: Well, glad you approve of it so far! It is _spoooooooooooky_. Okay, you don't like fabulous? How about..._awesome! _:) The Incliciar Dragon, though...I can't wait! :) **

**toothflyhiccstrid4eva: Cweepy Stowy...cweepy settings...cweepy evowything! :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**AnimeAngel: DUN DUN DUN DUN...DUN DUN DUN DUN...DUN DUN DUN DUN...DUN DUN DUN...Ooooh, is that a snickers!? YAY! (sorry, that was awkward). Have a snickers! *tosses candy out to you***

**CHAPTER 2: LEGEND OR NOT, HERE I COME **

They met at the academy later than expected, more like, around noon than eight.

Everyone had pondered what Snotlout had told them the night before; the story of the Incliciar dragon, or... "Ghost Dragon", as legend referred, hadn't exactly been giving the young Dragon Riders any time to think about anything else.

Hiccup and Astrid met up at the Great Hall before heading to the academy. They were silent as Hiccup sketched and Astrid sharpened her axe with a stone. Today would be the day the Incliciar would show up, if it showed up at all.

"Strange how a legend can change a mood so quickly," Astrid said.

Hiccup jumped and locked eyes with her before smiling. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said, turning back to the whatever-it-was he was doodling. "I've just been thinking..."

"You're always thinking, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"You know what I mean," said Hiccup. "All this..." He closed his notebook and put his charcoal pencil behind his ear, "...it lines up with history."

"What are you talking about?" asked Astrid.

"Twenty years ago," said Hiccup, "there was a disappearance. A Berkian just vanished."

"And you know this..._how_?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup shrugged. "Research!" he said enthusiastically. "Anyways," he continued, his voice serious once more, his fingers drumming on the table as he spoke, "he disappeared today, twenty years ago. I also did some research on the Incliciar while I was at it...it attacks every twenty years."

"What else did you learn from your research?" asked Astrid.

"It has a nose for blood," said Hiccup. "They say it can smell a single drop of it from miles and miles away. Also that the Incliciar is known to most people as the 'Ghost Dragon,'" Hiccup went on, "because they were sure it had been killed."

"Well, obviously it _hadn't_," said Astrid, "if what you're saying is really true."

Hiccup nodded. "I hope it isn't," he said, "but if it is...and it takes Berkians each time it comes here-"

"Then we have a major problem," said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "But who knows?" he said. "It could just be one of those stories that people just make up to scare someone."

"Or...not," said Astrid matter-of-factly.

Hiccup groaned. "I really wish you wouldn't!" he facepalmed as he spoke.

"Fine," said Astrid. "Let's go see if the others are at the academy. And let's just hope no one else did any 'research'. I've already heard enough about this Incliciar."

Hiccup and her stood up and exited the Great Hall, meeting and mounting their dragons after walking outside. They took to the air and headed to the academy.

...

The rest of the riders were already there, including Dahlia. Hiccup and Astrid dismounted their dragons and eyed the group with confused looks. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were staring at them as if trying to decide which outfit to wear.

"What?" asked Hiccup and Astrid in unison.

"The Incliciar is coming tonight," said Snotlout.

"Well, do much for not hearing about it," Hiccup said under his breath. "Guys, you and I all know that the Incliciar dragon is nothing but an old myth! A legend, just told for laughs!"

"Like the legend of the Boneknapper?" said Fishlegs suspiciously. "Everyone thought that was a legend, too."

"But that was different!" said Hiccup. "The Boneknapper isn't a Ghost Dragon, like people are calling the Incliciar."

"Well, it did have an armor of bones..." Fishlegs stated nervously.

"You're missing the point!" said Hiccup. He sighed. "We need to have a meeting," he stated simply. "Meet us at the Great Hall, okay?"

He turned and mounted Toothless again.

Back to the Great Hall, then.

...

Snotlout and the twins sat on one side of the table while Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Dahlia sat on the other.

"I say we go out and look for the Incliciar!" said Snotlout with determination. "Destroy it before it even gets here."

"We don't even know if the dragon exists," said Astrid.

"But what if it does?" said Hiccup. "What if the Incliciar really _is _an actual dragon, like the Boneknapper was? We doubted the Boneknapper's existance, but we were wrong. There _is _such thing as the Boneknapper. I don't want to take any chances with this Incliciar. But if what I read about it is _true_, then we certainly are _not _going to go out and look for it."

"But it would be awesome!" shouted Tuffnut. "Besides, I thought you liked dragons!"

Hiccup twiddled his charcoal nervously the way he did when his inner Dragon Trainer and inner son of a Chief were battling for claim over his thought process. "I just don't think it's a good idea," he said, tapping the charcoal pencil against the table. "I mean...someone could get hurt."

"Guys, come on!" said Snotlout. "We're Dragon Trainers! Danger's what we do _best!"_

"But stupidity is _not_," said Hiccup. "This whole plan to do out and look for this dragon is...unreasonable. It's insane, and crazy-"

"And _awesome!_" shouted Ruffnut.

"Okay, _not helping_," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, this is a chance of a lifetime!" said Ruffnut with enthusiasm. "Who knows when we'll get another chance like this?"

"Another chance to do something completely and utterly ignorant?" said Hiccup.

"But what if the Incliciar does exist?" said Astrid. "If we don't go after it, it might come here, to Berk, and destroy the village."

Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Well...we can't let that happen," he said. He sighed and groaned heavily. "FINE!" he said in defeat and frustration. "I'll do it...but I won't like it."

"YES!" the others fistpumped, besides Astrid.

Hiccup groaned again. "You guys are hopeless," he mumbled. "Every single one of you." He sighed. "Maybe you get it from me."

"So, when do we start?" asked Snotlout.

"We'll head up to Raven Point, and just see what we can find tonight," said Hiccup.

"Why wait until dark?" asked Ruffnut. "Why not just go now?"

"Because," said Hiccup, "it comes at night."


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know, I know I haven't updated AT ALL until now, and I AM SO SORRY! Okay, challenge me now: This story will be finished either by Halloween or on Halloween. Challenge me here! :) I am going to try and do it! Two days to go? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! :) Shout-outs: **

**Jesusfreak: Whoa. That's a GREAT idea! I'll have to do that! Maybe look for it Friday? Or possibly Thursday afternoon, or something. Love the idea! :) Thanks for it! And I'm SO glad you liked "This is War." It's the second longest story I wrote (for words). "How Not To Ride Your Dragon" still beats it, though, so...yup. :) **

**Arcaane: Ahh, yeah. I'm kinda a fan for creepy stuff and stuff like that. Just as long as it's not too creepy. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Everyone always seems to go missing at night. I have no idea why. It just happens. *shrugs shoulders awkwardly* No idea. Have some more candy! :) *tosses monster size bag out to you and everyone else***

**xFaerieValkyriex: I know what you mean, although I'd probably go out with them. I've always been a curious girl, and Curiosity killed the Author, so...yep, I'm dead. :) **

**CHAPTER 3: I HATE LEGENDS THAT AREN'T LEGENDS**

They met at the academy for brief rundown of what they were going to do. The twins and Snotlout armed themselves with swords (although Hiccup clearly stated they were going to try to not kill it), and Astrid had armed herself with her battle axe. Hiccup just stuck with grabbing a few arrows and his shield, along with the knife he kept on his belt. Dahlia armed herself with her sai, although she didn't really know how to use it, and she wasn't going with them, since she didn't have a dragon she could fly. She was going to wait at the village and act as a protector.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup ventured.

"Ready!" said Snotlout.

"I wasn't talking to you, Snotlout, I already knew you were ready," said Hiccup. "Dahlia, Fishlegs, Astrid, you three ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Astrid breathed, mounting Stormfly as quickly as she possibly could, almost as if the academy floor burned her feet. "And that really isn't much, to be frank, Hiccup."

"I'm ready!" shouted Dahlia. "Ready to totally take this dragon down once you guys lead it to Berk for me!"

"Guys, I told you, we aren't taking it down unless it proves to be a deadly threat to Berk," said Hiccup. "If I can train it, we're NOT killing it."

"And if you can't train it," said Dahlia, "then we get to-"

"Stop," said Hiccup. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The others mounted their dragons and looked into the sky. Pitch black, causing the moon to stand out, almost piercingly. It was a full moon, and Halloween, and they were chasing some Incliciar Dragon known more commonly as the "Ghost Dragon."

Whoopity Doo.

"Let's head out," said Hiccup.

"Wait!" said Fishlegs. "Aren't you going to say something encouraging to help us on our way?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Don't die."

...

Not the speech Fishlegs was hoping for.

They flew over Raven Point, searching the ground for any sign of anything. So far, though, they found nothing. Until they saw...IT.

There was something moving swiftly in the shadows. Hiccup was the first to notice it. After he did, he urged Toothless down and dismounted, the other riders and dragons following him and doing the same.

Then they saw IT.

It emerged from the shadows in the blink of an eye. Its body was glowing, its eyes piercing red. It reminded Hiccup of an evil version of the Flightmare...only for the obvious differences.

Its head was flat and like Toothless', although its eyes were solid red. That was it. No cornea, no white, no pupil. Just red. On its tail were spikes, like Deadly Nadders had on their tails. Its body was like a Monstrous Nightmare's, with dark blue stripes streaked across its back, making the light blue color of its glowing skin stand out even brighter. Solid white fangs hung out of its mouth, seven inches long.

And then it roared. It was the most piercing, loud, and screechy noise any of the riders had ever heard. You know that sound it makes when you scratch your fingers across a blackboard? Now imagine that ten times worse and about a hundred times louder.

That's underestimating how horrible this roar was.

The riders clamped their hands over their ears, but it hardly did anything to cut out the sound. It was almost blinding; the riders closed their eyes as tight as possible and gripped their ears so harshly they thought it would leave bruises.

The youths fell to their knees and started screaming themselves; that's how awful it was. The dragons were completely freaking out, running rampid in circles and rolling around, trying to drown out the sound.

And then the Incliciar stopped. Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout were breathing heavily, still holding their ears, Astrid was whimpering, Ruffnut was crying (strange enough), and Hiccup was hyperventilating. But he was also outraged.

He stood up before the dragon expected him to, grabbed one of his arrows, pulled the trigger, turning his shield into a crossbow, loaded the arrow, aimed, and then fired straight at the monstrous dragon.

It sank into the Incliciar's shoulder, and it roared in fury. It turned to Hiccup and let out a sharp roar, but Hiccup stood his ground. He notched another arrow into the crossbow and fired. It sank into the dragon's forearm, leaving the dragon to roar in fury again.

But then it did something unexpected. It gripped the arrows in its teeth and yanked them out in one swift movement. Then, the dragon licked both arrow wounds. In just an instant later, the two wounds vanished as if they had never existed.

Hiccup looked torn between saying "That's awesome!" or "That's okay, I didn't need my appetite anyways."

They stared in disbelief at the Incliciar.

"That's not..._normal, _is it?" asked Astrid shakily.

"It certainly is not," said Fishlegs. "Dragons shouldn't be able to just..._heal _themselves like that!"

"Dragons shouldn't be able to do a lot of things," said Hiccup, "but they do." He turned to the twins. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two head back to the village. Snotlout, go with them. Don't let the dragon near the plaza."

"And...what are the rest of us going to do?" asked Fishlegs as the others took off in the opposite direction.

"We're going to stop it," said Hiccup with determination. He grabbed one of his arrows and notched it into the crossbow.

"You can't kill it!" shouted Astrid. "We've already tried that!"

"Who said anything about killing it?" asked Hiccup.

He fired the arrow. It met its mark in the dragon's front right leg. The Incliciar roared in fury, gripped the arrow in its teeth, and then yanked it out of its leg. The wound sealed over in another instant, but Hiccup had caught the beast's attention.

"Hey, Ghost Breath!" shouted Hiccup. "I'm over here!"

The Incliciar turned its head and roared. Hiccup fastened another arrow in the shield-morph-into-a-crossbow contraption, pulled back, and fired. It was an accurate shot; just barely grazing the dragon's back.

"Are you gonna fight me or not!?" shouted Hiccup. "Come at me, you horrible BEAST!"

Astrid wished he would just keep his mouth closed, but of course, he was Hiccup, so it was virtually impossible. The Incliciar roared at Hiccup and then chased him as he ran in the opposite direction.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid.

Hiccup turned and looked at the Incliciar. He notched another arrow in his crossbow, turned around, and fired long and hard at the monstrous beast of legend. The dragon, though, was able to dodge the arrow. Once it did, it unfurled its wings and flapped into the air.

For a second, Astrid thought the worst was over. Then, the Incliciar swooped over Hiccup and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him into the air.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

She mounted Stormfly, but then the Incliciar turned and roared again. Stormfly dropped to the ground, unconscious, as did all the other dragons. And then, the riders fell unconscious, the sound of Hiccup's screaming and the dragon's roaring pounding against their eardrums.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my FIRST update today. I'll probably get to updating like INSANE in the afternoon here. So, today and tomorrow I'll be going a little Update Crazy, and Cliffhanger Insane, so..yup. That's pretty much it. Oh, right. Shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: Wow! I'm glad you like the story! I'm having a BLAST writing this, and it's perfect for Halloween, if you get what I'm saying. :) I love the feel for this story, and the Incliciar's healing powers? Well, that becomes REALLY important later. Just sayin'! But that's all I'm going to say, so...yeah, could mean anything, or it could mean nothing and I'm just trying to catch you off guard. Who knows! *shrugs shoulders* **

**AnimeAngel: Lol! DRAGONRIDER GHOSTBUSTERS! Hahahahahahaha! Ooh, thanks for the jellybeans! *takes them, hands some to you* Might I add that your virtual cooking is _outstanding_? :) It's awesome! Did you take lessons on cooking virtual food, or did it just come naturally? :) **

**Jesusfreak: Yeah, you made me think about that. What if Stoick hadn't made it in time and Hiccup was tossed overboard? You made me start wondering. It will not be a character death, just some good old Fatherly!Stoick stuff. :) **

**toothflyhiccstrid4eva: AAAAAH THE HORROR! THE HORROR! DON'T TAKE HICCUP! Well...too late for that, I guess. GIVE HIM BACK! **

**Guest: This fanfic takes place after the season finale for "Defenders of Berk", but before "Dawn of the Dragon Racers", so I guess they look like they did in "Defenders of Berk." :) **

**ScarletNightFury: Wonderful and accurate reaction, my friend! :) Let me see...how should _I _react...oh yeah. SJDKHKJHSDKHGHSJGKASJKHGFKJSHKDYEKFHJLSAKGDH ASDHJ SDJKHKLJSGDHJKGS DHJ LGJ LDSJHDG LJAG DJAKGD HSGDHLJSG DLL! There. Glad I got that off my chest. XD! **

**amillipede: Yep, I just read the Maze Runner a little while ago. I love Minho! :) He's hilarious. And I don't know why things always happen to Hiccup. Well, I guess that's what he gets for being the protagonist of the HTTYD franchise. :) **

**Wanli8970: Uh-huh. Self-healing, spooky dragon. Creeeeeeeeeeepy. And the story's not even halfway finished yet! :) What's gonna happen, huh!? NO IDEA!**

**Arcaane: Yeah, the Incliciar really _is scary_. I had to make it like that, or else it just wouldn't have been as cool, if you know what I mean. :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: My thoughts exactly. GET BACK HERE, GHOST BREATH! I HAVE A FEW CHOICE WORDS FOR YOU! *grabs bow and arrow set* Oh, wait, right...it self-heals. Well, that stinks. *throws weapons to the side* How am I gonna do this? No idea. SAVE HIM, GANG! Glad you have trust in my skills! I will DO IT! YAY! **

**CHAPTER 4: TUNNEL VISION**

Regaining consciousness is awful. It's all the more awful when you regain conscious knowing that one of your best friends had been taken away.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as she stood up and looked around. There was no sign of the Dragon Trainer or the Incliciar. In a panicked frenzy, Astrid ran to the other youths, kicking them and their dragons awake.

"WAKE UP!" she shouted. "THAT THING TOOK HICCUP!"

"WHAT!?" shouted the others in unison.

"HOW DARE IT!?" shouted Snotlout. "I say we take our weapons, and kill it!"

"We can't kill it until we know where it is, Snotlout!" said Fishlegs.

"And we won't kill it until we find Hiccup," said Astrid.

"How do we even FIND him!?" asked Ruffnut. "It's not like the Inclidiar's just going to _hand him over_, now, is it!?"

Toothless sniffed around in panic, looking for any sign of his master. Of course, he found none.

"We need a plan," said Astrid. "We have to do something, that thing has Hiccup! And who knows what the dragon does to its prey!"

"Probably eats it," said Snotlout simply.

"NOT HELPING!" said Astrid harshly.

"Where do you think that...that _thing _even went!?" asked Ruffnut.

"Fishlegs, fill us in," said Astrid. "How far could that dragon go, how fast could it go?"

"I only caught a glimpse of its wings," said Fishlegs, "but they weren't much bigger than Meatlung's. It couldn't have flown very fast, but we don't know how long we were unconscious."

"Just a few minutes," said Astrid. "The moon's still in the same position as it was before we passed out earlier."

"Then I think we have a chance at catching it, if we can just figure out which direction it went in first," said Fishlegs.

"We'll have to split up," said Astrid. Inside, she was silently thankful that Snotlout and the twins hadn't listened to Hiccup when he told them to head back to Berk and protect the village. Now they actually _could _split up.

"I'll head that way with Stormfly and Toothless," said Astrid, pointing into the direction the Incliciar had been originally heading. "Snotlout, you take Fishlegs North, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, South. We'll meet at the East and work together if we find nothing. Ready?"

"Ready," replied the others.

"Then let's go," said Astrid. "We have a friend to save."

...

The creature's claws dug into Hiccup's arm as it flew somewhere unknown. It didn't leave Berk, which Hiccup found strange. Why didn't it just...fly away? It had the chance. Maybe it just didn't have the _strength_. Maybe the healing thing took more energy than the Incliciar had.

Hiccup had accidentally dropped his shield somewhere into Raven Point forest after trying to shoot a bola at the monster. The Incliciar just simply roared and flung it out of his grip.

So much for that.

Hiccup settled for just holding his mouth shut with one hand while the dragon tightened his grip on the other. It wasn't going to let go of Hiccup any time soon. Its claws dug into the Dragon Trainer's arm, and Hiccup gritted his teeth to keep from screaming.

The Incliciar flew until it came to this cave. Hiccup had seen it before, once, but he never took notice of it. He'd never been inside of it. Now he wished he had in a sense.

The Incliciar flew straight into the cave and hovered off the ground, letting Hiccup's feet drag uselessly. Hiccup tried to yank himself from the dragon's tight grip, but the beast just held on more firm than before.

"Is this because I called you Ghost Breath?" Hiccup asked. "Could we talk about this? Maybe over lunch or something? Not now, though. Maybe next week?"

The Incliciar was having none of it. Suddenly, it let out a screeching roar that echoed against the walls of the cave and bashed back at the dragon and Hiccup. Hiccup almost passed out from the sheer intensity of it, but he didn't. He was too fascinated with what happened next.

On the right wall, a crack appeared. The Incliciar used one of its talons to pry it open larger. When he did, Hiccup saw that there was a large, gaping hole, leading straight underground.

"Well, _someone _does a lot with their time," said Hiccup.

The Incliciar roared and jumped into the hole, still hovering. It nudged the rock back into place, so there was no longer an opening in the wall. Then, it turned, and dove down through the tunnel.

Hiccup couldn't see anything, but he was jerked around quite a bit. It was pitch black all throughout the tunnel besides the glowing body of the Incliciar, which only added to the curiosity and terror of the young Dragon Trainer.

He didn't see, but Hiccup was certain they had come to a clearing. The Incliciar hovered, and then dropped him. Hiccup tumbled to the ground in an awkward position before forcing himself back on his feet. He shut his eyes tightly so he broke eye contact with the Incliciar. He didn't know what it was capable of.

The Incliciar hissed at him, but he didn't dare look. He didn't know if the thing would kill him if he made eye contact.

"What are you?" Hiccup whispered, still not opening his eyes. The Incliciar didn't answer with even the faintest noise. Then, without warning, it turned and raced back in the direction from which it came, leaving Hiccup in the dark, alone, with no source of light, and no way out.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. "I ASKED AN HONEST QUESTION!"

He tried to find his way around in the dark, but the only thing he found was that he couldn't. He stumbled, constantly clutching his bad arm. He felt the gashes left by the Incliciar, and it didn't take a genius to realize they were bad.

He threw himself against the cave wall, trying to break his way out of the tunnel, but to no avail. Only the Incliciar could do that. But where had the Incliciar gone? He had no idea, and thinking about it just made his skin crawl. He wanted to believe this was all some crazy nightmare, but common sense told him otherwise.

This was really happening. Really, really happening.

It was his worst nightmare coming true, and there was nothing he could do about it; nothing his friends could do about it. He remembered watching each one of them and their dragons just pass out before his very eyes. The thought made him feel sick, so he tried to forget it.

He beat his fists up against the wall and screamed, hollering for help, trying to get someone, maybe one of his friends, to hear his cries. But no one showed up. No one heard him, and he knew it.

And it terrified him.

He felt so alone; so scared; so helpless; so terrified. He sank to the ground and cradled his hurt arm with his good one. He wished it would just disappear; he wished all of this was just a dream.

But reality is no dream.

And this was reality.

He fell over sideways, his heart beating in his ears, faster than usual. Made sense why it would have been, too. He was terrified. After a few moments, he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARE YOU READY TO GET CRAAAAAAZZZZY!? YEAH! WHOO! This is my SECOND update today! PREPARE FOR MORE! I am most likely going to finish this story by today or tomorrow! Whoop whoop! Challenge me! :) YEAH! Shout-outs: **

**ScarletNightFury: Lol, nope! :) **

**amillipede: Imagine Percy, Hiccup, and Minho stuck in an elevator for twenty four hours. What would happen? They'd either all be best friends...or they'd all be dead. :) Seriously Hiccup! Why would you do something like that!? STOP GETTING HURT SO MUCH IT'S ANNOYING! LOL!**

**xFaerieValkyriex: Oh the dragons go riding one by one hooray, hooray. DO SOMETHING, GANG! YO LEADER'S IN DANGER! AGAIN! :) **

**Jesusfreak: Makes me happy to hear! :) **

**silverwolvesarecool: Whoop whoop! You liked it! Yayayayayayayayayayay! I am in Super Happy Mode! :) **

**Guest: I'm glad you love them! And I'm always writing more, so...yep. :)**

**Wanli8970: Who knows...? The Incliciar dragon, is a silent killer. So...if you don't hear anything..._you're dead_. *silence* I don't hear anything...**

**CHAPTER 5: LAIR OF THE INCLICIAR**

The Incliciar looked at its prey, passed out on the floor. He would make a fine meal, it thought proudly. But it had friends, too, which would also make fine meals as well. The Incliciar turned and made its way back up the tunnel until it came to the wall. It screeched just as it had did a few minutes before. Once again, the rock slid away, revealing the way out of the tunnel. The Incliciar took it and then sealed it back again to make sure her lunch's friends didn't come to save him.

Then it took off to get a few more suppers.

...

She tried to be brave. Really, she did. But whenever she had to be brave before, she had had Hiccup there to boost her on; to come up with some fiendishly clever plan to keep them alive, to crack a few jokes here and there to keep the situation light even when it was dark. He wasn't like the twins or Snotlout, who didn't know what the words "Stop all the jokes" meant. Hiccup, on the other hand, would crack one, go into serious mode, crack another a little later, and switch back into brainstorming an idea again. It was something Astrid had grown rather fond of.

Now, however, was different. It was she who had to lead the others to save their leader. She looked down to make sure Toothless was still beneath them. Seeing that he was a little ways ahead of them, she urged Stormfly on faster until she had caught up with the freaking out Night Fury.

If only they had listened to Hiccup when he told them searching for the Incliciar was a bad idea. If only they had listened! They wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place. They would be in the village, probably at the Great Hall (or sleeping). Instead, they were chasing down a legendary dragon who had taken their heir.

Being them was awful at that time.

After a little while, Toothless started roaring. When Astrid looked down, she watched as the dragon did a sharp turn and bolted in another direction. Instantly, Astrid knew what had happened; Toothless had caught the Incliciar's scent!

"Stormfly, follow!" Astrid commanded her Nadder. The dragon obeyed with flying colors, swooping low to the ground to make sure she didn't lose sight of the Night Fury. Toothless only continued running as if they hadn't even been following them.

And then they came to a cave. Toothless ran inside without hesitation and began scratching frantically at the walls. Stormfly followed him in and Astrid dismounted, looking at where Toothless was scratching.

"What is it?" she questioned. Toothless answered with a grunt in her direction and then continued scraping. Astrid looked at the wall questioningly. She pressed her hand against it and tapped on it a few times.

"It's a wall of some sort!" she exclaimed. "The Incliciar must be in there!"

Toothless roared and then continued scratching.

"You do that," said Astrid, "I'm going to get the other riders."

She turned, gesturing for Stormfly to follow her. The Nadder did so, trailing her master outside. Then, Astrid gave Stormfly the "Fire" command. Stormfly lifted her head and fired loud and clear into the sky. Her fireball blasted like a firework over the cave.

"They should be here soon," said Astrid. She turned and ran back into the cave to try and investigate the wall, just to see if it were possible to somehow open it.

In another five minutes, the other riders arrived at the cave and dismounted, running inside with their dragons following.

"We saw Stormfly's blast!" said Fishlegs. "Is everything alright?"

"No, no, nothing's 'alright'!" said Astrid, almost angrily. "This wall is some sort of door, opening into the Incliciar's lair."

"The Incliciar's lair?" Fishlegs repeated.

"Yes," said Astrid. "Can we blast it down, or what?"

"I wouldn't do that," said Snotlout. "Too much blasting could make the walls unstable and bring it down on top of us."

"And _that _would hurt," said Tuffnut.

_Just what Hiccup would say to lighten the mood_, Astrid thought before pulling herself away to focus on the task at hand.

"The Incliciar does something to open this...whatever it is," said Astrid. "We have to find out what that thing is, and then we can get in."

"It has talons," said Tuffnut. "Maybe it pries it open."

Astrid looked and saw that there was a slight crack in the wall.

"I guess it's worth a shot," she shrugged. The youths each stood on one side, pushing their fingers into the crack.

"Okay, ready?" said Astrid. "On three. One...two...three!"

They yanked on it hard and grunted as they did so, but nothing happened. It didn't move.

"Well that didn't work," said Ruffnut.

_Yeah, got that, _Astrid thought. _Just what Hiccup would say. _

"What else?" said Astrid.

"It had some pretty major fangs, but I doubt they could do anything," said Snotlout. "It also had some massive spikes at the end of its tail...like a Whispering Death's, or a Nadder's. But again, I don't think that would do anything except hurt if you got hit by one."

"What about that screeching sound it made?" said Fishlegs.

"So?" said Ruffnut. "What about it?"

"What if this...um..._door _opens by soundwaves?" said Fishlegs.

"Hey, yeah!" said Astrid. "It's worth a shot!"

"Cover your ears," said Fishlegs, clapping his hands against his ears. The other riders did the same.

"Okay, dragons," said Astrid, "make as much noise as you possibly can."

The dragons...boy...did they make _noise_. Especially Toothless. They roared as loud as they possibly could have roared and slammed their tails up against the floor to add t the noise. Unconsciously, the riders began to scream without even thinking about it, which also added to the noise.

"It's...WORKING!" shouted Snotlout. Astrid looked to see the crack getting bigger and bigger. "KEEP GOING!"

The dragons continued to roar like mad until they couldn't roar any longer. The crack was now just barely big enough for a skinny person to squeeze through.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called. Her echoe was almost unbearable to listen to; it sounded as though a million people were whispering "Hiccup" right back at her.

"I'm going in," she said.

"What!?" shouted the others in unison.

"You shouldn't go in alone!" shouted Fishlegs.

Astrid looked to them. None of them would be able to fit in. It was her, or no one.

"I have to," said Astrid. "We don't have a choice. You guys stay here and keep watch in case the Incliciar comes back. If it does, make sure you're ready for him. Or her...or...never mind. Just don't let it back in here. Do whatever it takes."

She squeezed herself through the crack and began to trek downwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my THIRD update today! I'm about to get all update crazy, so...yeah, watch out! :) Shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Now I'll never get that image out of my head. Just imagine Fishlegs screaming, Snotlout screaming, Tuffnut screaming...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? :) Ugh...I once had a fly fly into my mouth while I was singing. Please...don't ask how that went. For your own good. **

**silverwolvesarecool: Me too. I hope Hiccup's okay, too. *smiles mischievously* By the way, awesome user name. Everyone on fanfiction has these AWESOME names and then I'm just like "Whut?"**

**Wanli8970: Hahaha! Don't DO that, Flara! Sooooo...Flara's a dragon, right? What kind, if I may ask? **

**Okay, I have a riddle for you all! Let's see if you can get it right. Review what you think, and then I'll give you the answer in the next chapter's A/N. Here's the riddle: **_**He who has it doesn't tell about it. He who takes it doesn't know about it. He who knows what it is doesn't want it. What is it? **_

**Got it? No? Okay, here's another one: _I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never seen out of darkness._**

**Okay, one more, and then I'm done for now: _Twelve pears hanging high, twelve men passing by. Each took a pear and left eleven hanging there. How can this be?  
><em>**

**CHAPTER 6: WELCOME TO THE PARTY **

The Incliciar's fine ears picked up the roar of other dragons. And then it realized where they were coming from. With a start, it flapped opened its wings, turned around, and flew back to its cave. It would destroy those dragons and eat its riders before they did anything major.

...

The tunnels reminded Astrid of Whispering Death Tunnels...or, at least they would have, hadn't they been two times as big and constantly sloping downwards.

Somewhere in those tunnels, Hiccup was either dead or alive.

_Dead or alive_, Astrid said to herself. _Stop thinking negatively. He'll be alive. He wouldn't dare go dying on us. _

She continued to move down, but she literally couldn't see anything. She kept her hands pressed up against one side of the wall, making sure it didn't cut off suddenly, like she half expected it would.

"Hiccup?" she called out shyly. Her echo came back at her, two times louder than her original voice. No answer.

_Well that's perfect_, she thought.

And then suddenly she couldn't feel the wall anymore. She tumbled forward a few feet and landed on her hands and knees. Where was she? It seemed like an open room, because she couldn't find the wall.

Getting to her feet, she looked around for Hiccup. If the Incliciar would hide him somewhere, this was the ideal location.

Astrid stumbled around for a few moments before she stumbled over _someone_.

She once again landed on her hands and knees, but this time didn't care about weather she landed on her face or her back. Who had she stumbled over? After feeling around, she realized it had been...

"Hiccup!" she shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and manhandling him into a sitting position. Hiccup's eyes flew open and he cried out, but then stopped when he realized who it was.

"ASTRID!?" he shouted.

"YEAH!" shouted Astrid. "Oh for a second there I thought...when the Incliciar took you..."

"I THOUGHT THAT TOO!" shouted Hiccup almost giddily, not wanting Astrid to finish the sentence. They had both thought each other had died; and they both knew it about the other as well.

"We should go," said Hiccup, getting to his feet and helping Astrid up after him. "We have to go. Problem is, I don't know how to find my way around here..."

"Hang on," said Astrid. "Do you have that dragon whistle still?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Blow it, and then get Toothless to fire a plasma blast down the entrance," said Astrid.

"Okay," said Hiccup. He took the whistle and blew into it, loud and long-or, it was loud for dragons. Astrid couldn't hear anything.

They heard a roar come from above. Hiccup almost laughed with relief.

"Toothless!" shouted Hiccup. "Plasma blast into the entrance!"

In just another instant, a purple bout of light exploded a few feet away from Astrid and Hiccup. Turning, they saw the way from which they had come.

"Great idea, Astrid!" said Hiccup. "Why didn't I think about the dragon whistle before?"

"It wouldn't have done any good before," said Astrid. "We wouldn't have heard it...what happened to your arm?"

Toothless' plasma blast set a small fire, so now the cave gleamed with light. Hiccup looked at his arm and saw where the Incliciar's talons had dug into it. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it looked bad nonetheless.

"I'll tell you later," said Hiccup. "Right now, let's just get out of here."

Astrid didn't argue; Hiccup wouldn't have listened anyways. Besides, she knew he was really set on _getting out of there_. Well, so was she.

The two youths stumbled back up the slope. It hadn't seemed steep while Astrid came down it, but now that they were going _up _it, it seemed like it had changed into a ninety degree angle.

After about ten minutes of stumbling through the dark tunnel, Hiccup and Astrid tumbled through the crack in the wall, landing on top of each other, Astrid coming in on top.

They both quickly stood up. Toothless crashed into his rider and pushed him back to the ground, licking him happily.

"Oh Toothless!" shouted Hiccup. "Yeah...it's great to see you too, bud!"

Toothless got off Hiccup and allowed him to stand up. The others raced over to him.

"Hiccup!" they shouted. "You're alright!"

"Yep," said Hiccup. "But I think we should go..."

As if on cue, they heard the telltale screech of a dragon they feared. The Incliciar was coming back. And it would get its revenge.

"It's coming back!" shouted Fishlegs.

"Hide, everyone!" shouted Hiccup.

Easier said than done, but the dragons hid behind large rocks, and the riders hid behind smaller ones. The Incliciar flew in the mouth of the cave and sniffed around. Then, it noticed the crack in the wall, leading to its domain, and it screamed and roared in fury. Hiccup snuck a peek at the glowing, blue dragon. It was blocking the doorway; their only way out.

Which meant they would have to fight in order to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something tells me you guys aren't going to be exactly _pleased _with this chapter. :) Anyways, this is my FIFTH update today, still going on with that finish-before-or-on-Halloween challenge for this fanfiction. And so far, it's working! :) Anyways, shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: CORRECT! Free virtual soda of your favorite for getting it correctly! *pushes applause button randomly* YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! As for the first and third riddle answers, see below where it says "Answers". :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Ding ding ding ding ding! Correct! Have a virtual bag of jellybeans! As for riddle one and three, see below where it says "Answers". XD!**

**silverwolvesarecool: Yay! Hiccup's okay! Or...is he? *mischievous smile again* *rubs hands together evilly* We shall see, silverwolves. We shall see...**

**Wanli8970: Remind me not to get on her bad side. Typhomerang, huh? Sweet! I have a Changewing and an army of Fireworms I send after the villains in my fanfictions from time to time. But I wouldn't send them at you. Not unless I had to. XD! :)**

**ANSWERS TO THE RIDDLES IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER A/N: Riddle answer number 1: Counterfeit Money! Riddle answer number 2: The letter S. Riddle answer number 3: One of the twelve men was named "Each." :) Well, that was random and fun. If you want more I could give them to you. I love riddles, so...yeah. :) P.S. If you don't hate me for this chapter, you'll definitely have a few choice words for me in the one after this. Whoops. :) **

The dragons and riders waited with bated breath. The Incliciar sniffed around, picking up their scents.

"Got a plan, Dragon Boy?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Yeah, working on it," Hiccup whispered back. He pressed himself back up against the rock when he heard the Incliciar hiss in his direction. He looked down at his forearm and cringed. He remembered what the legend had said; the Incliciar has a nose for blood.

"I'm going to have to be the distraction," said Hiccup.

"What?" whispered Astrid with a half-laugh. She stopped when she saw the dead serious look on Hiccup's face. "Oh...no, you can't possibly be serious," she breathed. "What are you talking about? You'll get yourself killed."

"We don't have a choice," he said. The Incliciar grunted, nearing their hiding spot. "I'll lure it away from you guys. Once I do, I need you to sneak up on it. We'll try to take it down so it doesn't reach the village."

"I won't let you," said Astrid. "It's suicide."

"We'll _all _die if we stay here," said Hiccup. "One of us has to distract. Might as well be me. And if one of us has to die..." he grinned, to Astrid's surprise, "might as well be me, too."

He ran out from his hiding spot and shouted to the Incliciar.

"Hey, Ghost Breath!" he taunted. "If you're as smart as you are ugly, then you're a genius!"

The Incliciar looked at him and let out a loud, long roar. Hiccup smiled, turned, and bolted out of the cave. The Incliciar turned and chased after him, leaving the other dragons and riders alone.

At once, Toothless chased after the Incliciar and Hiccup. Astrid was tempted to try and stop him, but Hiccup could use the backup.

"What's he doing!?" shouted Snotlout.

"He's giving us an opening!" said Astrid. "We have to take it! Come on!"

They emerged from their hiding spots and mounted their dragons. Then, they flew out of the cave with a purpose.

Hiccup ran, skidding insane amounts on the shifting sand beneath his feet (that is to say, foot). He looked over his shoulder and saw the Incliciar gaining rapidly.

"Oh this is bad bad bad this is very very bad!" Hiccup muttered to himself, his voice rising every time he said the word "bad". "AHHH!" he screamed as he made a sharp turn, the Incliciar following quickly, although crashing into a tree on said turn.

"That's right!" shouted Hiccup. "Follow me, you overgrown earthworm!"

The Incliciar roared and continued on its prey. Then, it opened its mouth, and spit some blue liquid out of its mouth. Hiccup narrowly dodged it, but he wondered what it was. Then it hit a tree, but nothing happened. It pooled in a large, glowing blue puddle at the foot of it, but nothing seemed to happen.

"That's it?" Hiccup shouted. "That's all you can do!? BRING IT ON!"

The Incliciar spat again, this time, though, it caught on Hiccup's right leg.

It wasn't hot or toxic like Hiccup had half-expected it to be. No, it was _freezing_. He stumbled around, trying to find feeling in his leg again. After about ten seconds, he regained altitude and continued running.

Then, the Incliciar flexed its tail, and spines shot from it. Hiccup dodged most of them.

Most of them.

_MOST OF THEM_.

He felt a splitting pain in his chest, and he fell flat on his back, breathing heavily, squeezing his eyes shut. Behind him, the Incliciar stopped running and grunted in satisfaction. Hiccup looked beside him and saw a spike; not just any spike though. The spike that had penetrated his chest. It hadn't gone in deep, because it hadn't stayed at its mark, but he was bleeding as if it had. His hands clutched his chest as he tried to make some of the pain leave him, but it didn't work. He was going to die by blood loss if the Incliciar didn't eat him first.

Then, there was a purple explosion of plasma, smacking the Incliciar on the back just as it opened its mouth to either a) eat Hiccup or b) all of the above. It turned its head and roared at the source only to have a jet black force slam into him and wrestle him to the ground.

_Toothless_.

The Night Fury attacked the Incliciar, whacking it with his tail and firing plasma blasts straight at its face. It was self-healing, the Incliciar was, but each time it had to heal a wound more of its energy was taken up. The Incliciar battled Toothless, but it was losing strength too fast. At length, it stopped struggling, passing out from physical strain. It would wake up soon enough, and then it would get its revenge.

Toothless roared at it in satisfaction. He knew it wasn't dead, but it could wait. He had Hiccup to worry about. He turned around and raced towards his rider in distress, nudging his side. Hiccup coughed and opened his eyes to look at his beloved Night Fury.

"T-toothless," he breathed, interrupting himself to cough again. Toothless nudged him again and purred, trying to reassure his master. "He-hey, b-buddy," Hiccup managed, lifting his hand weakly and setting it on his dragon's muzzle. He groaned and shut his eyes against his pounding head, keeping one hand on Toothless' head and the other on top of his dangerously bleeding wound. Toothless cooed in distress and licked the injury, trying to heal it with his saliva, but Hiccup only screamed without even thinking about it. It was a natural reaction.

"It's...t-too late, b-buddy," said Hiccup. He coughed violently for a few moments before his breath evened out again. Toothless nudged him and then curled up around his master. If he couldn't save Hiccup, he could at least show the boy how much he cared.

"Thanks, buddy," Hiccup stuttered. He tried to focus on breathing from then on, only the pain was excruciating. He didn't know where the others were. He didn't know what happened to the Incliciar.

And he wouldn't know, either.


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD UP! Don't go quitting on me now! Hiccup's not dead (yet). I won't tell you if he lives or not. You'll have to read it for yourself. Anyway, this is my SIXTH update today. Shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: Yeah, yeah it does. I love riddles. And if you have any, feel free to send them at me! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Hehehe. I am so evil to poor Hiccup! Maybe I should be punished. Nah. I don't think I would kill him (yet). :) Bwahahahahaha! **

**Snowflake: I've got a lot more for this fanfic. Hold onto your popcorn! And your axe...just in case. :) **

**Wanli8970: Oh, wow. Y'know, I saw a Bewielderbeast Vs. Red Death as far as size goes, and that thing...MASSIVE! It's a Class 10 dragon according to Fishlegs in HTTYD2, and I think the Red Death was somewhere around four, or something. No idea. *shrugs* **

**silverwolvesarecool: Haha! Me and your friend have a lot in common then, only I do evil laughs and smiles whenever I leave you guys on a cliffhanger. See? I'm doing it right now. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! :) **

**Jesusfreak: Weeeeelp, sorry 'bout them cliffies. But an author's gotta do 'em, ya know? :) And the answer to the first riddle is "Teeth" (I've read "The Hobbit", which has that riddle). And the other answer is "A Ton." I've heard both those a while back. Do you have anymore? I LOVE RIDDLES! XD! Question: Do you have a Pinterest account? Someone started following me, and their name was "Jesusfreak", so I'm just curious. :) **

"Hiccup! Toothless!" shouted Astrid, cupping her hands over her mouth. She didn't care at this point if the Incliciar heard them or not. Maybe it would be better that way, so then Hiccup had a chance of escaping.

Astrid flew beside Snotlout on Stormfly, Snotlout riding Hookfang. Suddenly, a small glint of metal caught Astrid's eye. Curious and hoping it would lead them to Hiccup and his dragon, she steered Stormfly downwards and grabbed the metallic object with one hand. Her heart sank.

It was a shield.

_Hiccup's shield_.

She urged Stormfly back up and joined the others in the sky.

"He must have lost it while the Incliciar was taking him to its lair," said Astrid. "He didn't have it when we found him."

"Well, I would assume he'd want it back," said Snotlout.

He was thinking in the positive. He was thinking Hiccup was indeed alive.

"Right!" said Astrid enthusiastically, trying to hold onto the same concept as Snotlout. "He worked so hard on it. He'd hate to lose it."

She strapped it to Stormfly's saddle and then looked below. Up ahead, she saw the glowing of a dragon they knew. The Incliciar. But it wasn't moving.

"I see it!" shouted Tuffnut, although it was a no brainer. They were approaching it quickly. "But it's not moving." Also a no brainer.

The youths landed their dragons as far away from the Incliciar as they dared, but the blue dragon didn't seem intent on getting up. In fact, it didn't even move to show it had noticed the dragons landing around it.

"It's unconscious," said Fishlegs. "But what could that mean...?"

Astrid didn't think about it for very long. She caught sight of a black dragon she knew all too well. But he wasn't moving, either. Panic set in for Astrid as she ran forward and dropped down beside the Night Fury. Toothless opened his eyes and turned his head to Astrid. He was fine. But then Toothless crooned in terror and worry and focused his eyes on something laying in front of him.

No, not some_thing_. Some_one_.

"Hiccup!?" she shouted. "HICCUP!"

Hiccup moaned heavily and broke into a coughing fit. Astrid stood up quickly from Toothless' side and instantly put herself at Hiccup's. She then noticed the bleeding wound on his chest and gasped in horror.

The rest of the riders joined them, kneeling in a circle around their leader.

"We have to do something!" shouted Fishlegs. Astrid knew he was right, but there wasn't anything they could have possibly done at that moment besides stop the bleeding. If, that is, they had something to stop it with.

Astrid's mind raced as she looked at Toothless' red tailfin. They were still on Berk, after all. He could just run back to the village. Astrid quickly stood up and moved over to Toothless' tail. She gripped the prosthetic and tore the fabric right off the metal mechanism that made it a fin. Then, she took the metal bars out of it so it was just a limp piece of red cloth. Then, she folded it several times, not caring to do a neat job of it, and then raced back over to Hiccup.

She pried away his hands and pressed the cloth to his chest. Hiccup screamed in agony, his hands gripping the ground harshly. Behind them, Snotlout fainted.

Hiccup forced his eyes open and looked at Astrid. She pressed the fabric to his wound again and he screamed louder than the first time. Part of Astrid was worried he'd rouse the Incliciar, the other part of her not caring either way.

She took hold of one of his hands to give him something to hold on to, and because she was sure it made him feel better, just knowing someone who cared about him was beside him.

"We have to get back to the village!" shouted Tuffnut. "We have to!"

"No, we can't!" said Fishlegs. "He'll never make it! Flying with an open wound like that? You can't just do that!"

Astrid knew he was right, but refused to believe it. She looked down at Hiccup and watched tears roll down his face as he gritted his teeth, trying to abate some of his misery.

He was going to die, they all knew it, and they all feared it as well. Hiccup lapsed into another painful sounding coughing fit, tightening his grip on Astrid's hand as she pressed the fabric to his wound harder. He took in a deep breath, and then began coughing again.

He took another shaky breath. His chest rose and fell, shuddering every time he exhaled.

It rose...

It fell...

It rose...

It fell...

It rose...

It fell...

...and then nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my SEVENTH update today (I know, right? CWAZY!). Should be finishing it tomorrow. :) Shout-outs: **

**AnimeAngel: No sand dollar... *sniff sniff* So you've read the "How Not To" series, I presume? I don't remember weather you have or not. ? And I like long reviews. They are awesome. *Announcers voice* We interrupt this program to bring you Cooking with Anime and Aquaria! *audience applause in the background* :) And yes I get the whole "It's as easy as typing" thingamagyger you did. HAHAHAHA!**

**silverwolvesarecool: I'll have to look into that story! I love Percy Jackson AND HTTYD. :D **

**amillipede: Whoops. Another cliffhanger. What else is new? *shrugs* OOOOH MAN! COULD YOU ONLY IMAGINE THE THREE OF THEM IN AN ELEVATOR!? NO!? ME NEITHER!**

**CHAPTER 9: TO TRAIN OR NOT TO TRAIN THAT IS THE QUESTION**

Ever heard the saying "It was their worst nightmare come true"? Well, "nightmare" wouldn't exactly do it in Astrid's case.

"Hiccup!?" she shouted, feeling his hand go limp. "HICCUP!" she shouted. She gritted her teeth. "Come on, get up," she said between tears. "No. No no no no no no NO NO! HICCUP!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him desperately, but nothing happened. "HICCUP!" she cried again. Then she broke down.

Behind her, the others were whispering "No. No. No" over and over again.

Astrid refused to believe it. She had just watched Hiccup - the person who had changed Berk for the better - die. And she didn't do anything. She _couldn't _do anything. But she couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up, even though reality screamed at her to do so.

Toothless tossed his head back and wailed so loudly that all of Berk must have heard it. The other dragons followed in close pursuit, roaring their hearts out despite the fact that the Incliciar could have woken up at any moment due to their loudness.

Astrid felt anger rise throughout her being. The Incliciar had _killed _Hiccup. Looking back at the glowing dragon, she wanted nothing more than to kill that horrid beast, make it pay for what it had done. But she couldn't do that. It would just heal itself anyway...

...wait a minute...

..._heal itself_...

..._HEAL. ITSELF. _

She quickly stood up and raced over to the dragon. Fishlegs gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted.

"I have an idea," said Astrid, running around like a maniac. She found a bowl from Stormfly's saddlebag and then ran straight up to the Incliciar, watching its steady breathing, her eyes focused on the massive fangs of the massive dragon. Blue liquid dripped from each fang, but what was it?

Maybe it was ignorant to even think of trying it. It was probably unheard of as well, but if there was a chance she could bring Hiccup back, she had to take it, no matter the risk. What harm could it do him if it didn't work?

Astrid put the bowl beneath one of he dragon's fangs, catching the sticky, thick, syrupy, blue liquid in it. It was taking too long, though. She quickly looked to the side and saw a whole puddle of the blue liquid at the base of a tree trunk. She stood up, bowl in hand, and raced over. She scooped some of the liquid into the bowl and then darted back over to Hiccup, collapsing on her knees at his side.

She placed one hand on his forehead and tipped his head back. She pried his mouth open, and then forced some of the bowl's contents into his mouth.

"Oh my..." Fishlegs breathed, fainting afterwards.

Tuffnut gagged. "Bluh," he said. "Never asking you to be my nurse."

Astrid wanted to snap back at him. She _wasn't _playing nurse, she was playing life-saver. That is, if this plan worked. If it didn't...

She stopped herself. It would work. It _had _to work. She wouldn't let it fail.

After a few moments, though, nothing happened. Panic gripped Astrid like a knife when, for a few moments, she was certain they had failed Hiccup miserably. But then she looked down and saw where Hiccup had been wounded, and her heart nearly leapt into her throat. The wound was sealing. _It was sealing_. It was _working_. If they weren't too late, that was.

After about two seconds, the wound closed entirely. The youths who were still conscious were staring at their leader, holding their breath without even thinking about what they were doing.

Astrid nearly screamed when Hiccup sat up as fast as a lightning bolt. He shouted something about burning plywood and then fell forward against Astrid, coughing violently.

Ruffnut shrieked and fell against her brother, panting and on the verge of screaming. Tuffnut shoved her aside and fell against _her_. Astrid squeezed Hiccup so tight she was afraid she'd break his ribs, but at that point she didn't care. Hot, salty tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she cried in both relief and joy.

Poor Hiccup had no idea what in the world had happened, or what was really going on. His chest still burned, but he wasn't bleeding anymore. There was this sickly taste in his mouth that was worse than anything he had ever tasted before (which is saying a lot, since he had tried raw fish and Astrid's not-so-famous yaknog).

"What...did I do...now?" he asked.

"You died!" shouted Astrid. "You were dead! You were dead! You. Were. Dead!" She kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Hiccup, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around Astrid as well.

"Well, I'm not anymore," said Hiccup. "Did you...do something, or...?"

"Uh..." started Astrid, remembering what she had forced down Hiccup's throat.

"Am I better off not knowing?" Hiccup questioned.

"Far better," said Astrid. "Come on, we should get you back to Berk."

"But what happened?" Hiccup asked. "I remember screaming...and then there was this black...and then I wasn't hurt anymore, and..."

"I'll explain later," said Astrid. She helped him up, taking one of Hiccup's arms and putting it around her shoulder while setting her other hand around his waist.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, get Snotlout and Fishlegs up, and then get back to Berk," Astrid ordered as she helped Hiccup on Stormfly and got on behind him, holding him from around his waist. "No one touches the Incliciar."

The twins smiled innocently (which really looked evil) and then Astrid nudged Stormfly, urging her to get back to the village. Toothless followed them in close pursuit from the ground, keeping up reasonably well.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut managed to get Snotlout and Fishlegs conscious, and then they mounted their dragons and headed back to Berk. No sooner than they were out of sight, the Incliciar was roused, back to full strength.

It would get its revenge. And its dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my EIGHTH and final update for today. I will be finishing this story tomorrow for sure. :) Shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: I will sometime! Like, maybe Saturday, when this story's completed. :) And I'm glad you like my profile! I wrote it even before I had a fanfiction account, too. I planned it for a long time there. :) And wow...you must have been laughing really hard to scare your turtle. XD! **

**CHAPTER 10: LET'S PLAY A GAME**

Astrid ran her hand over Hiccup's shield before handing it back to him. They were sitting at the Great Hall, staring intently at each other, waiting for a plan to come up. They had been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes. When they arrived on Berk, Astrid had insisted Hiccup go to Gothi's and just check up on him, but he refused. He also refused to tell his Dad about it until the time came. Right now, though, when the Incliciar was possibly only moments away from attacking their village, wasn't a good time.

"We can't kill it," said Hiccup simply. "There's technically no way to. We stab it, it heals itself. We shoot an arrow at it, same thing. We blast it with a hundred plasma blasts, guess what? Same thing." He flipped to a blank page in his notebook and started graphing out plans. "Okay, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two are going to be here-" He drew a rough picture of the village and then wrote two Ts next to the Great Hall in his drawing.

"Why are we Ts?" asked Tuffnut.

"T, for Thorston," said Hiccup. "Okay, next up. Snotlout and Fishlegs, you guys are going to be here-" He drew a "SJ" next to the forge and an "FI" next to the armory. "Astrid, you are going to be here-" He drew an "AH" beside the well. "Toothless and I will be here." He wrote HHH in the center of the village plaza. "I'm going to draw the Incliciar away. Once I do that, you guys can follow me. I think I have an idea on just how we get rid of this monster."

"And what idea is that?" asked Astrid.

"A Hiccup Idea," said Hiccup.

"Oh, well, we're doomed," said Snotlout.

"Just trust me on this," said Hiccup.

"You can barely stand," said Astrid, and it was true. Hiccup was still weak from blood loss and the fact that the whatever-you-called-it from the Incliciar wasn't exactly making him feel one hundred percent, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"You can trust me, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Don't worry about it."

For some reason, that only made her worry more.

He leaned in, and told them his plan.

...

A little while later, Hiccup decided it was time he told his father about the plan. He needed to know, just in case something happened when it failed. Hiccup told his friends to wait outside while he talked to his dad about it. Hiccup told him everything that had happened leading up to them returning to Berk. Hiccup decided to leave out the part about him "dying" for obvious reasons.

Then, Hiccup told him his plan.

"Are you serious?" Stoick said after he heard it. "You're not dumb, Hiccup."

"I know," said Hiccup.

"Then why are you planning on doing _that_?" said Stoick.

"Because I don't have another choice, Dad," said Hiccup. "Are there any more questions?"

"Actually, yes," said Stoick. "This whole thing about a legendary dragon that can heal itself...it's freaky, to say the less."

"Ha, we agree on something," said Hiccup with a shrug. "Look, Dad, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really, though?" said Stoick.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "Besides, I have Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid."

"Forget having them," said Stoick. "You're not going after that thing."  
>"WHAT!?" shouted Hiccup. "Dad, you don't understand! This...this <em>thing<em>...it's like nothing you've ever seen! Except maybe the Red Death...that thing could definitely give you a run for your money...but hang on! If that Incliciar gets to the village, it will destroy, Berk. Take it down. Kill all its inhabitants."

"Berk is stronger than you think, Hiccup," said Stoick.

"So is the Incliciar!" said Hiccup. "Why won't you trust me?"

"I _do _trust you," said Stoick. "I just can't _lose _you."

"You won't _lose _me!" said Hiccup. "But you _will _lose me and the entire village if you don't let the riders and I take care of this."

"How am I expected to let you 'take care of this', Hiccup?!" asked Stoick.

"By trusting me!" said Hiccup.

Both Haddocks fell silent. Hiccup sighed. "Do you remember that time you didn't listen to me, and I lost my leg fixing your mistake?" he asked.

Stoick hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "But that's exactly why I can't let you do this," he said. "I can't lose any more of you."

"But that's also _exactly _why you _have _to do this," said Hiccup. "You have to trust me. Trust the academy. Just make sure the rest of the village remains in doors while this is going on."

Stoick sighed heavily. "The minute it gets too dangerous," he said, "that's it. We'll take it down together if it means going down together."

Hiccup nodded to his Dad and left his house, meeting his friends outside.

"Well," he said, "who's ready to do something crazy?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is my FIRST update today. I did EIGHT updates yesterday, so if you missed those, they are important, so I would advise going back and reading them. :) Shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: One time I was laughing so hard I fell off my computer chair and my brother walked in and stared at me and his face was _so hilarious _that I laughed even harder. And my dog was in the room, too, and she wasn't too thrilled...XD! I'll have to look at School of Dragons. I've heard about it (I don't remember from where). :) **

**freyathefearless: If you like, I will continue the riddles. :) I'll put some in the A/N for the next chapter. :D Right now, if the votes remain the same as they are right now, "Remember Me" is next, and then your request. You requested "To Help Your Leader", where Hiccup is poisoned, right? Just making sure. :) **

**QueenAurora: As many as you can give me. :) **

**Wanli8970: Aaaaahhh...no. It's pretty much 500,000 men trying to lift the dragon, so...nope. I think more like 1,000,000, or something. I don't know! It's a MASSIVE dragon! :D HUGE! XD! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Yeah, the blue goo...gross. I still can't believe Astrid made Hiccup drink some. That part gave me shivers (in the bad way). Bleh. No thank you. **

**Jesusfreak: I followed you on Pinterest. :) And as the answer to your riddles: The first one is a T-Shirt, the second one is a Stamp, and the third one...I have no idea. :) About the review thing, I figured it was you. :) No weirdness there. XD! Thank you for clarifying, though. Would have been weird if I was wrong about assuming it was you. XD! I'm weird like that sometimes, too. More like..._all the time_. XD! **

**CHAPTER 11: THE FIENDISHLY CLEVER PLAN**

"Do you actually think this is going to work?" Astrid questioned for the utmost time.

Hiccup sighed. "You've asked me that already," he said flatly. He paused for a moment, mentally counting each time she had questioned him. "Seven times," he decided.

"I know," said Astrid, "but do you really think you could lure the Incliciar off of Berk?"

"If I'm its target and my hunch is correct, then yes, I do think I could lure the Incliciar off Berk," said Hiccup.

"What's your hunch?" said Fishlegs. He didn't like secrets, especially when it came to glowing dragons who just so happened to be able to heal itself.

"Wait and see," said Hiccup.

"Why does he always so that?" Astrid whispered to Snotlout.

"Okay, so you all know your places," said Hiccup. "Once I get the Incliciar to follow me, you'll follow it."

"Hiccup, this plan is crazy," said Snotlout.

"So am I," said Hiccup. "Let's go for it."

They mounted their dragons and went off to their assigned locations; Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the Great Hall, Snotlout and Fishlegs at the forge and armory, Astrid near the well, and Hiccup in the middle of the plaza.

Hiccup looked out into the dark, starry sky, mentally thinking over his plan. Toothless growled suddenly, his teeth unsheathed and ready to attack. Hiccup looked up and saw the glowing blue glint of a dragon they knew all too well.

The Incliciar was coming back.

"Let's go, bud," he said to Toothless, patting the dragon's head. Toothless grunted, spread his wings, and then shot into the sky with his trademark Night Fury screech.

The dragon approached the Incliciar head on. The Incliciar took notice of the dragon, and then roared. Hiccup clapped his hands over his ears, but Toothless didn't waver in his flight pattern. He shot a single plasma blast at the Incliciar, hitting it square in the back.

The Incliciar roared in solid fury and chased after Toothless.

"Aha, we did it, bud!" shouted Hiccup. He looked behind them at the Incliciar, roaring angrily and gaining rapidly. "Unfortunatly."

Toothless slowed just enough to let the Incliciar follow him, since it was a rather slow flyer. The Incliciar spat glowing blue whatever-it-was at the duo, roaring the whole time. Toothless dodged each blow with flying colors, but it was still a little challenging.

"Let's do this, bud!" shouted Hiccup.

Toothless shot towards the icelands.

...

Astrid and the other riders took off after Toothless gave the Night Fury call. They followed the Incliciar closely, ready for when Hiccup gave them the cue. Some part of Astrid told her that the plan wasn't going to work. She didn't know what it was. When she looked at Hiccup, she realized he wasn't counting on it to work really, either. She also knew he had a plan B he wasn't telling anyone about.

What was plan B? Knowing Hiccup, he probably had a plan C, D, E, F, G, and so on. And if none of them worked...they died.

But one of them would work. Hiccup's ideas were always crazy, but they always worked, too. One way or another.

Astrid still didn't know where he was leading the Incliciar, but then the answer became plain. Dragon Island. He was leading the Incliciar to Dragon Island.

...

"Come on, bud," said Hiccup. "Just a little while-ahh!"

He shouted as Toothless jerked in one direction, just narrowly avoiding one of the Incliciar's spikes. He leveled off afterwards.

"Little warning next time, please, Toothless," said Hiccup.

Behind them, the Incliciar roared in frustration and began gaining speed. Toothless just matched it easily, still in front of the monstrous dragon.

Hiccup looked below them. Dragon Island was right there. It was perfect. But he knew plan A wasn't going to work, and if it did, great. He had a plan B, though. He forgot to tell the others about it, but it didn't matter at that point. They would figure it out one way or another.

Then, Toothless dived without warning. Hiccup yelped and grabbed hold of the saddle just before he was yanked off. Toothless flew low to the island and landed. The Incliciar roared and landed right next to them, a few yards away.

Hiccup took his shield off his back and held it at his side with one hand, the other hand ready to grip his dagger, although he couldn't have used it if he tried. Daggers weren't anything against the Incliciar, and he knew that.

He pulled the trigger in his shield, turning it into crossbow mode. He notched an arrow it it, pulled back, and aimed it straight at the Incliciar. The dragon didn't even back down. Weapons couldn't hurt it.

"So?" said Hiccup. "What will it be? Death by Fury, or Death by...something else?"

He really didn't think he would get this far.

The Incliciar roared, which could have meant really anything, but Hiccup was absolutely sure it wasn't anything to do with peace.

"I don't know what you said, but okay," said Hiccup. He fired the arrow. Of course, the minute it hit the dragon it just yanked it out with its teeth and allowed its healing properties to take over, but it drained some of its energy. And that's exactly what Hiccup was going for.

Another instant later, fire blasts emanated from the sky, hitting the Incliciar head on. The Incliciar turned its head and roared, only to have another fireball shot at it. Astrid and the other riders commanded their dragons to take down the Incliciar, giving it literally everything they had. Stormfly shot spines at the Incliciar, slowing it down. Meatlung swooped down and knocked into the Incliciar with its tail (which hurt _a lot _more than you know). Hookfang blasted fire straight at it, and the twins' Zippleback did its thing. Toothless fired plasma blasts at the beast until Hiccup stopped him. He needed the plasma basts for plan B.

It went on until the other dragons had nothing more to fire. The smoke cloud it created was massive. When it finally cleared, the Incliciar laid there, unmoving and motionless, its red eyes closed.

But then they flew open, and the dragon stood up and roared, unharmed.

Plan A hadn't worked.

Now it was time for Plan B.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my SECOND update today. This is either the second to last chapter, or the third to last chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write. I got some weird cough/throat thing that just set in like, yesterday, and so yeah...been dealing with that. But nonetheless, I will not cease writing! :) Shout-outs: **

**Jesusfreak: Ah! Why didn't I see those answers? XD! Ahh, yeah, I guess I did pull a Star Trek Into Darkness back there. Haha. So sorry. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Bleh. I still think it's a little nasty, that blue goo. I think Hiccup would have much rather settled for a sand dollar, but no such luck. OH NO! CANDY CANON! GET DOWN! (see what I did there?) Happy Halloween! :) And I am going to go get my canons! Bwahahahahahahahaha! *fires* **

**toothflyhiccstrid4eva: I take it you like the story? XD!**

**amillipede: Burning plywood...XD! I don't know what he was thinking. I guess he is a blacksmith, but still. *shrugs shoulders awkwardly* Yeah, Hiccup's a bit on the crazy side. Well, so am I. XD! Welcome to the thrill of having me as your writer! :) **

**Okay, so I said I would do some more riddles. I have one right now: _Here on earth it is always true, that a day follows a day. But there is a place where yesterday always follows today! What am I ? _**

**Okay, here's another one: _Your mother's brother's only brother-in-law is asleep on your couch. Who is asleep on your couch?_**

**One more, just because I can: _What's colorless and weightless, but if you put it into a barrel, the barrel would become lighter?_**

**I'll put the answers up on an A/N on the next chapter. Review what you think the answers may be! :) **

**CHAPTER 12: WHEN PLAN A DOESN'T WORK...**

The Incliciar looked at the riders and their dragons and roared. It had blacked out during their blasts, and when it was unconscious, it healed itself faster, and didn't use as much energy. Now it was ready and raring to attack the Berkian Dragon Riders.

"It didn't work," said Astrid plainly. "Got another plan, Dragon Boy?"

"Yep," said Hiccup. He handed her his shield without another word. "Cover me," he stated as if it were as easy as saying _Pass the salt_.

"Wait...what!?" shouted Astrid. Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, he turned and walked straight towards the Incliciar. "Hiccup!? What are you-!?"

"Trust me," he said simply, more of a question than a statement. "I have another plan."

"Is it crazy and reckless?" said Snotlout.

"Maybe even a little insane," said Hiccup.

"Love it!" said Snotlout.

The Incliciar roared at Hiccup. He motioned for Toothless. He had already talked to the dragon about the plan. It was going to work this way, even if it ended in the worst way possible.

Hiccup then stared straight at the Incliciar, challenging him with a harsh glare. The Incliciar roared and then ran straight at Hiccup. He dodged easily, got back to his feet, and then ran.

"Astrid, use the crossbow!" shouted Hiccup.

"The what!?" shouted Astrid.

"The crossbow!" said Hiccup. "There's a trigger at the back of the shield! Pull it!"

"I am pulling it!" shouted Astrid.

"That's the catapult!" Hiccup shouted angrily. "The OTHER trigger! Not THAT one! That's the..." She pulled the trigger, and a net wrapped around Snotlout and the twins. "...bola shooter," Hiccup finished lamely.

"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU FIT ALL THIS IN A SHIELD!?" shouted Astrid.

"ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!" shouted Hiccup, dodging one of the Incliciar's spikes. He skidded on the sand while making a tight turn. The Incliciar followed him. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M-TRYING!" shouted Astrid. She finally got the crossbow going, onto to realize she didn't have any arrows.

Didn't matter. The shield was only a distraction. Hiccup looked and saw the large mountain side of Dragon Island. He looked to Toothless and nodded. He ran straight up to the side of the mountain and pressed himself up against it. The Incliciar followed him head on, hesitating, wondering why Hiccup had stopped running.

"FIRE, TOOTHLESS! NOW!" shouted Hiccup.

He closed his eyes. Toothless fired two plasma blasts straight at the mountain side. The Incliciar looked up as rocks and boulders fell from it. The dragon tried to move away, but it wasn't fast enough. Rocks and boulders fell on top of it, crushing it. Toothless fired two more plasma blasts to keep the rocks falling on top of the awful creature. Dirt and dust flew in all directions, clouding their vision. Toothless fired his last bout of plasma and then looked around for his rider.

But he couldn't find him.

The dust and smoke cleared, revealing a huge stack of rocks, toppled over each other, engulfing the Incliciar.

And quite possibly someone else...

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid. "Hiccup!?"

"HICCUP!" shouted Snotlout.

"HICCUP!" shouted Fishlegs.

"HICCUP!" shouted the twins in unison.

Toothless tossed his head back and roared before rushing over to the pile of fallen rocks and moving some around with his nose. But they found nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my THIRD update today! This is THE FINAL chapter for this fanfiction! Can you believe it!? I DID IT! I DID A THING AND I FINISHED IT! I completed the challenge! I am going to write an A/N to show you which story will come next (according to votes). Before that, though, shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: So sorry about that, Hiccup. :) Oops. **

**amillipede: Correct! The second riddle is your father! Whoop whoop! Free virtual can of your favorite soda along with popcorn and candy of your choice! DING DING DING!**

**xFaerieValkyriex: Whoop whoop! Correct! Riddle three's answer was a hole. Nice going! :D And nope, not too well for Hiccup. Nothing goes too well for the poor guy. :) **

**Jesusfreak: I guess I'm finishing the story today, considering the fact that this is the last chapter. :) I believe I am going to write and post that "What If" you requested probably either tomorrow or the day after that. :) And you are right with the answers! WHOOP WHOOP! :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: Glad you like it! And I read the first two chapters to your PJ/HTTYD crossover...when are you going to write more!? I CAN'T WAIT! :D I never know what to dress up like for Halloween. Never have been good at it. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Good guess, but no, sadly. The answers to all the riddles are A: The Dictionary, B: Your Father, and C: A Hole. :) Oooh! It's raining gummy bears! Yay! *opens mouth and tips head back to catch some* **

**Answers to the Riddles in Previous A/N: a) The Dictionary b) Your Father c) A Hole. Thank you for your participation! See you guys later!**

**DragonDreamer1011: I apologize for that. *rubs hands together***

**CHAPTER 13: ONCE A LEGEND, ALWAYS A LEGEND**

"He can't...he can't be..._dead_."

"Of course he's not dead!" Astrid snapped at Fishlegs. She suddenly remembered all the images and times they had thought Hiccup had been killed; the aftermath of the Red Death, the time he was struck by lightning, each time he fought Alvin or Dagur, the time he went missing and turned out to be captive of the Outcasts, and then just a little while back, amongst other times. It was hard to think about.

"Keep digging!" Astrid ordered. "We have to find him!"

She suddenly remembered the time she had said the same thing to them, when they were looking for the treasure of Hamich the Second. That time, Hiccup had gotten out alive. But...now...?

They continued to dig in earnest, the dragons helping out. Suddenly, they heard a shout come from behind them.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" shouted the voice. "What are you doing? Do you _want _the Incliciar to get out?"

What? She knew that voice. Astrid _knew that voice_. She and the others turned around and saw who they thought maybe they'd never see again.

"Hiccup!" they shouted.

Hiccup smiled at them as they approached him. He was covered in dust, but other than that, looked pretty much unharmed. There was an ugly looking cut on his forehead, but it was remarkable how little damage he unearthed during the falling rocks.

"How did you-" Fishlegs started.

"Easy," said Hiccup. "It's called _moving out of the way_."

Astrid laughed. "Seriously though," she said with a more serious tone, "scare me like that again, and you'll wish you were killed."

"Good to see you too, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Shall we go?"

Hiccup took his shield from Astrid and then he and the others mounted their dragons and headed off towards Berk. The Incliciar, breathless and lifeless, sank into the darkness of death, never to be seen again.

...

The next morning was uneventful. They met at the Great Hall to talk over what they had learned, and whether or not they should add the Incliciar to the Book of Dragons, or just leave it where it was.

"I say we add it in," said Dahlia. "What harm could it do?"

"It's dead, Dahlia," said Hiccup. "We'll never see it again, you know."

"I know," said Dahlia.

"I don't know if we should add it or not," said Fishlegs. "I mean...maybe it wasn't in there for a good reason."

"We didn't know it existed back when the book was written, Fishlegs," said Astrid. "We thought it was just a legend."

"Maybe it should stay that way," said Hiccup. The others turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut questioned.

"I mean," said Hiccup, "why not just leave it a legend? Maybe some things are better left alone, like a mysterious dragon who could heal itself. Guys, think about it. Does that dragon even deserve to be a part of the Book of Dragons? Its main target is to kill, unlike other dragons, who actually have feelings." Beside him, Toothless purred.

"I think Hiccup has a point," said Astrid. "You don't put a horrible person in the Hall of Fame. You don't put an awful dragon in the Book of Dragons, either."

"Right," said Hiccup.

"Are you saying we should pretend the dragon never existed?" asked Snotlout. "Because that's going to be a lot harder to do then you think-"

"No," said Hiccup. "I am clearly saying that it will stay legend. Legend of the Incliciar dragon. Only this time-" he smiled, "let's fix the ending."

And so they did. They spent the rest of their day, rewriting the legend, adding parts the first lesson didn't mention, like the ability to heal itself, and how the dragon died in the end.

"Now," said Hiccup, "let's get on with training. But before we do that...what was that awful taste I got in my mouth after waking up from being 'dead'?"

_**THE END**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here are the results for the still continuing vote! :) Each tally mark is one vote, just so you guys know. The vote is still on my profile to see which one I write next (I add new options and take out old ones all the time, so yeah). Here we go: **

**"Remember Me" - IIIIIII (7) **

**"To Help Your Leader" - IIIII (5) **

**"Barbarians" - II (2)**

**"Truth or Dare" - II (2)**

**"Snowed In" - II (2) **

**"Hammerfest" - I (1) **

**"We Celebrate Them" - (0) **

**"How Not To Meet Your Allie" - (0) **

**There we have it, ladies and gentlemen! I gotta go get to work on "Dragon Flower What If" (one-shot) (requested by Jesusfreak, Guest) and "Remember Me" (requested by AnimeAngel, Guest). See you all next story! :) **

**-BeyondTheClouds777 **


End file.
